


[锤基]离婚

by heeniem



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniem/pseuds/heeniem
Summary: Summary: Loki最近情绪十分暴躁，看谁都不顺眼，首当其冲的就是自己的丈夫Thor，结婚刚满3年，Loki就把离婚协议拍在了桌子上，Loki毫不掩饰的厌恶深深地刺伤了他，当然，同时刺伤他的还有那把手指长的小刀。既然如此，那就离吧。电影宇宙背景半架空，Asgard仍然存在，Odin和Frigga都还健在，Thor在登基之后就迎娶了养弟Loki。Loki从小被哥哥和妈妈宠到大，是个被惯坏滴小王纸~生子/孕期play/约顿双性/产乳/电击/重口/极其小言/OOC 慎入，不爱写背景，只想让他们日个痛快。。。





	[锤基]离婚

Loki在黑暗中睁大了双眼漠然的盯着天花板上彩绘，闪电宫的彩绘画满了他和Thor一起长大的画面，正中间的一幅则是他们大婚时的场景，看着画中的自己，Loki忍不住想，如果没和Thor在一起的话，现在会是怎样的光景呢。最近的一段时间，他总是没有来由的发脾气，面对父母还勉强可以克制住，而只剩下他和Thor时，就忍不住挑三拣四，有时候连Thor笑得太大声都能让他气得发疯，Loki认真的思考了很久，自从大婚以来，Thor对他比之前还要疼爱，他明白，Thor是觉得之前不清楚弟弟对自己的感情，难免有些无意却让Loki心酸的吃醋的混账事，所以在婚后想要一心一意地补偿给Loki，恨不得将他宠到天上，即便Loki是个被惯坏的小王子，热爱恶作剧和编故事，Thor也从不曾真正生气，只会无奈地拉长声音喊他的名字，算作求饶，原本Loki也十分享受这样的生活，这样恨不得把他挂在身上到处炫耀的亲密，但是最近，不知道为什么，Loki开始看什么都不顺眼，他没有跟Frigga倾诉，不想让Frigga伤神，小王子不禁开始有些怀疑自己，他真的想要这么亲密的关系么，会不会是当初的自己太年轻，混淆了对哥哥的独占欲和爱情的界限，才让他在大婚刚刚三年，就已经无法忍受，如果是真的，这一切该怎么收场呢，Loki不禁又一次陷入了自我怀疑。  
耳朵被Thor的呼吸弄得痒痒的，紧紧环抱住他的两条手臂比Mjolnir还要沉重，压得他动弹不得，胸口的烦躁在安静的夜晚如同点点火星掉落在干燥草原上，终于在Thor又一次将呼吸喷在他耳廓上时，燃起了燎原大火。  
Loki挣出Thor的怀抱，一脚踹在他的腰上，把毫无防备的丈夫直接送下了床。Thor迷迷糊糊爬起来，还没来得及说话，就被飞来的枕头糊在脸上，伴随着Loki暴躁的声音，“滚去外面睡！”终于清醒过来的雷神一脸无辜，抱着枕头看了看转身背对着自己的王后，无奈地叹了口气，本以为睡了几天的外间，今天终于可以不再冷战，虽然他也不知道Loki为什么突然态度大变，但是为了不让Loki生气，也只好顺着他的意思了。  
一夜难眠，Loki早上还没睡醒，就被胃里翻江倒海的酸胀折腾了起来，一路跌跌撞撞冲进盥洗室吐了个昏天黑地，头昏脑涨的洗了把脸，才一出来就看到Thor依然精神抖擞的样子，“早啊，Loki，父亲要陪母亲回华纳海姆住上一段时间，今天就是启程的日子，我们得去陪母亲吃个早饭。”Loki看见他神采飞扬的样子，又想起自己刚刚在镜子里看到的浓重的黑眼圈，心里更加烦闷，讽刺的话已经到了嘴边，勉强咽了下去，这才换了衣服跟Thor一起去见母亲。

好不容易陪着笑脸送走了父亲母亲，Loki直接把Thor领进了书房，从书架上抽出几张纸拍在了Thor的面前，一句话都没有多说，早上的不舒服让他现在也头昏脑涨，仿佛多说一个字都能浪费他的精神。  
Thor不明所以地拿起那几张纸，上面的标题分外刺眼--离婚协议书，仿佛一道惊雷炸响在他的脑海里，大脑一片空白，他一直以为Loki最近只是在闹脾气，哄一哄就好了，没想到会是这么严重的结果，愤怒的雷神将纸张揉成一团，起身把不省心的弟弟逼到墙角，“Loki，为什么？我不能接受你这么莫名其妙的决定！”  
Loki推了推Thor的肩膀，没能挣脱开来，他叹了口气放弃抵抗，任由Thor把他压在墙角，“Thor，你不觉得这样的日子烦透了么，天天黏在一起，连一点儿私人空间都没有，我的每一件事你都要管，都要过问，我受够了。我知道不能签字离婚，我也不会要求你昭告九界，但是你要清楚，从现在开始，当我们独处的时候，就只有兄弟关系了。”  
Thor惊在当场，只觉得Loki的每一个字都难以理解，“这不可能，当初结婚，你明明是愿意的，不是你去找了母亲退掉了我和Sif的婚事，执意要嫁给我的么，我不同意！”话音刚落，只觉得腰上一痛，Thor不得不放开对Loki的钳制，拔出Loki随身的那把银刀，Thor不禁黯然，“Loki，我们为什么突然变成这样？”  
Loki抬眼看着颓丧的哥哥，不忍心的别过头去，张了张嘴，却不知道怎么辩解，只好快步离开书房，只剩下Thor一个人孤单的留在原地。

自从那日以后，Thor沉默了许多，他依然惦记Loki的一切，但却不再亲手操办，只是是不是叮嘱侍女要记得给王后添置些东西，王后最近胃口不好，要提醒厨房注意菜色清淡，政务上原本他嫌琐碎难办而要Loki帮忙的事物，也默默地一个人扛了起来。而Loki倒是没什么太大的变化，虽然曾经直白的挑明了对亲密关系的厌烦，不过对Thor的安排没在表现出不满，两人无意间的肢体接触也没什么反应，倒是Thor飞快的躲闪开来，生怕激怒Loki，让这本来就不甚明朗的关系更加如履薄冰。  
就这样暗潮汹涌地过了一个多月，Thor接到了消息，中庭遭受了外星生物的不明攻击，纽约损失惨重，Thor却有些愧疚的庆幸，匆忙通知了Loki守好Asgard,就奔赴中庭了。  
一去就是三个月的时间，其实击退外星生物只用了几天的时间，但Thor却借机留在了中庭，名义上是帮助中庭重建，实际上却是在躲Loki，他还是没能想出什么好主意能够挽回Loki，毕竟当初两人年少懵懂，Loki才是先明确了自己感情的那一个，虽然看上去是他宠着年少的Loki，任由Loki做主退掉原本的婚约，但实际上，这段感情里，Loki才是主导的一方，而现在的情况让Thor十分棘手，他能感觉到Loki那天的话有些夸大，也并不厌恶他的接触，他需要他的朋友帮他出出主意，看看能不能把Loki重新追到手。但是这在神明漫长的生命中如同弹指一挥的三个月，却让Thor错失了知道真相的第一时机。

在Thor出征的第一个月，Loki过得有些浑浑噩噩，他开始想念远在中庭的Thor，繁重的公务让他想念Thor在书房里办公赶他去休息的体贴；热闹的节庆让他想念Thor带他瞒着父母偷溜出宫只为了尝尝集市里美味糕点；微凉的夜晚让他想念Thor把他紧紧搂在怀里压在身下的火热情愫。而这一切却被他自己在两个月前亲手扔在了Thor的面前，甚至还不解恨的将那人的真心踩在脚下，狠狠地碾碎成渣。所有的混乱情绪终于在这一个安静地没有Thor的夜晚突然爆发，Loki抱着Thor的枕头泪流满面，思念像放肆生长的藤蔓，将他的心脏紧紧缠住，那快要窒息的感觉让他连呼吸都变得艰难起来，而那一日他回头看见的悲伤地背影此刻不停地在他的脑海里闪现，那浓郁的化不开的悲伤让Loki哭得快要干呕出来，就在这时，一阵温暖的神力突然自他的腹部蔓延开来，将他整个人包裹起来，就像Thor一直会做的那样，而这似曾相识的神力让Loki愣在当场，不敢置信的将手覆在腹部，分出一缕精神小心地探索着来自腹部的温暖，在那明媚的温暖中，分明有两个跳动的生命！Loki欣喜若狂，转头去找Thor的身影，这才惊醒，Thor还在中庭没有回来，诺大的闪电宫此刻只有自己孤零零的一个人，没有人能来分享他的喜悦，而这一切，都是他一手造成的，推算着时间，那段情绪疯狂失控的时间正好是两个小东西扎根的时候，苦笑着低下头，“你们两个小混蛋，这下好了，因为你们我把哥哥弄丢了。”  
第二天一早，Loki通过Heimdall找到了Thor在中庭的所在，本想直接通过彩虹桥去找哥哥，告诉他这个惊人的好消息，可是又有些担心，他不确定Thor会不会生气，先说离婚的人是他，现在如果若无其事的出现在Thor的面前，即使对他来说，也有些太过分了，Loki耐着性子按照Heimdall给的位置施展魔法，打算先看看Thor现在怎么样了，一片绿色的光芒里，Thor的模样逐渐清晰，他比之前瘦了一点儿，肌肉却更加结实明显了，一头漂亮的长发荡然无存，取而代之的是利落的短发，他坐在一张看起来很柔软的沙发椅上，对面有一个中庭女人，Loki不想承认，但那女人看上去颇有几分姿色，两个人看起来很放松，Thor不知道在说些什么，脸上带着温柔甜蜜的笑容，对面的女人是不是插进两句话来，两个人就会相视一笑，那温馨的氛围，让Loki愤怒地将桌上的公文全都扔在了地上，过于剧烈的魔法波动似乎让被窥探的Thor感觉到了什么，他猛地侧过头来眼神犀利直直看向Loki的位置！Loki急忙驱散画面，他明知道Thor是看不到他的，但那防备的眼神还是让他整个人瑟缩了一下，他从没见过Thor用这样的眼神看他，仿佛对待一个陌生人。Loki整个人仿佛被抽干了全部力气，软软的滑落在地毯上，昨夜的欣喜在现在看来仿佛是一个天大的笑话，用双臂环抱住自己，Loki不得不逼迫面对一个严肃的问题，他从来没想过，如果Thor有了其他人，他该怎么办。

Thor摇了摇头，压下心中怪异的感觉，刚刚的一瞬间，在战场上磨砺出的直觉让他以最快的速度防备起来，但是那种被偷窥的感觉一下子又消失了，Thor拿不准是不是自己的错觉，只好跟对面的女士为自己刚刚的失神道歉。这是Tony的主意，他告诉Thor，在中庭，如果两个人出了问题，他们会去找婚姻咨询师，并且以极高的效率为他预约了一个月的咨询疗程，“虽然不明白你们北欧的神关系都混乱成这样了为什么还要结婚，但是既然你非要在这一棵树上吊死，那就去咨询下怎么能让树心甘情愿让你吊吧”。今天是他的第三次咨询，咨询师让他讲讲两个人相处的情况，回忆的甜蜜让他克制不住脸上的笑容，直到那奇怪的感觉打断了这一切，Thor看了看时间，起身告辞，并约好了下次咨询的时间，根据咨询师的建议，下一次他就要试着从Loki的角度来看待这段婚姻了，这让他心里有些忐忑，连回去以后Tony的打趣也顾不上理会就钻回了房间。  
Thor躺在床上没人不住去想Loki现在在做什么呢，他不在的这段时间也不知道Loki有没有想念他，自己倒是每时每刻都恨不得直接回到Asgard，不去管他们之前的争执，只要Loki愿意，他可以付出一切，只要Loki别离开他，在他漫长的时光里，Loki一直陪伴在他左右，他早已想不出没有Loki的日子会是怎样的灰暗，但是他不能马上就回去，过去的日子让他最疼爱的弟弟觉得难以忍受，那他就去学怎样以Loki喜欢的方式来爱他，再过两个月，Loki，再给我两个月的时间。。。

自Thor传信回来告知了自己归来的日期开始，Loki从来不知道时间可以这么煎熬，在他们年少的时候，Thor经常被Odin派去各界历练，很多时候他并不会跟在左右，而是陪伴Frigga学习魔法，那时候别说几个月，就是几年的分离也曾有过，但是Loki从来没有过这种数着天数期盼Thor回来的经历，两个月前他窥探了Thor在中庭的生活，虽然相信Thor不会在他们婚姻中出轨，但自己亲口提出离婚也是事实，如果是这样，那Thor就算真的从中庭带回一位爱人他似乎也没有立场阻止，这两个月来，他无数次的想要直接召唤Thor回来，撒娇耍赖地将自己的愚蠢行径一笔勾销，或是破罐破摔地推到孩子的头上，但他忍住了，他不想让Thor因为孩子重新回到他的身边，他要明明白白的确认过，即使是从中庭回来，重新回到Loki的身边，也是Thor心甘情愿的，他不需要Thor对他负责，从小到大，Thor对他负责的事情太多了，他不要脸爱情里也掺杂着那些沉重的责任，如果可以回到从前，那自然皆大欢喜，如果Thor真的放下了他，找到了新的爱人，那他就带着孩子躲到约顿海姆去，让Thor永远见不到自己的头生子，那里冰天雪地，连他和孩子的安全都无法保障，若是出了意外，那就让Thor看着他的尸体后悔一辈子，永远活在愧疚中！Loki被自己的脑补伤透了心，仿佛已经看到了自己和孩子悲惨的未来，不，凭什么他要这么悲惨的死去，让位给那中庭蝼蚁，如果Thor敢把人带回来，他就大着肚子找上门去，还要去找Odin和Frigga评理，就让Thor永远被禁足在Asgard，永远不能从他身边逃走！  
Thor回来的那一天，Loki按照惯例为他举办了盛大的庆典，庆祝国王的归来，在踏入金宫的那一刻，Thor看着高坐在王位上的Loki，披着厚重的皮草，手持Odin的永恒之枪，露在披风外面的小脸比他离开之前还要瘦一些，Thor不敢想对方是不是因为思念自己，只好归咎于繁重的公务把他弟弟累瘦了，不禁有些愧疚，自己该早点回来的，一步步走上王座，Loki起身将永恒之枪交还到他的手里，宣布庆典开始，象征性的抿了一口蜜酒，就悄然离席了。Thor本能的想要追过去，但想起咨询师的建议，只好按捺住自己蠢蠢欲动的心，他要学会给Loki独处的空间，要学会放手，才能让Loki呼吸。  
终于得以脱身，Loki匆忙赶回自己的宫殿，彩虹桥开启的时候，Loki觉得自己的心简直都要紧张的跳出来了，生怕出现在彩虹桥这端的是两个亲密的身影，好在Thor是自己回来的，但是刚刚在庆典上，Thor并没有像之前一样围着他嘘寒问暖，这着实让Loki有些不安，只好匆匆退场，他要准备一下，再也无法在等待中煎熬下去了，他要马上确认Thor是不是还属于自己。  
屏退了宫殿中的侍从，Loki独自站在了镜子面前，脱下厚重的皮草，露出弧线已经十分鲜明的肚子，这些日子他一直隐瞒着怀孕的事实，所有的事都亲力亲为，可能潜意识里还是想要让Thor第一个知道这件事。Loki抚了抚圆润高挺的肚腹，Thor的态度转变得太过鲜明，他要确定，Thor的心里是不是还有他，只有他，连孩子都不能分去一点点的宠爱。凭空拿出一条柔软的丝绸，这是她小时候用过的被Frigga祝福过的丝绸，能保护孩子不受伤害，Loki深吸了一口气，将丝绸紧紧地缠在肚子上，生生将五个月双胞胎的空间勒平，肚子里的孩子不满的挣扎起来，Loki急忙分出一些神力将他们安抚住，这才好受了一点儿，两个小家伙神力太强，如果不先隐藏起来，单单是幻化身形绝对瞒不住他的哥哥，只好让他们先受点儿委屈了，Loki幻化好身形，穿回平日的衣服，又在床上缓了好一会儿，这才避开庆祝的人群，往闪电宫走去。  
推开卧室门的时候，站在床边的身影让Loki有一点意外，“Brother，我以为你会多享受一会儿庆典呢，怎么，在中庭时间久了，已经不习惯我们的庆典了么？”  
Thor回过身来，看着靠在门口的Loki，清瘦的身形跟那日书房的形象完全重合起来，Thor不禁皱了皱眉，避开Loki的目光，“Loki，我们需要谈一谈。”  
Loki的心咯噔一下，仿佛下一刻Thor就会同意他当初荒唐的提议，慌忙打了个响指，将整个房间笼罩在黑暗之中，似乎只有这样，他才有勇气继续他的试探，“嘘，brother，我们是需要谈谈，但不是今天。”  
Thor不太适应这浓重的黑暗，刚想让Loki收掉魔法，认认真真地跟Loki道歉希望Loki能再给他一次追求的他的机会，还没开口，就感觉到一双冰凉的手探进了自己的铠甲，正一点一点试着剥掉他的衣服，Thor吓了一跳，抓住那双作怪的手，“Loki，你……”  
Loki没给他说完话的机会，踮脚堵住了Thor的嘴唇，灵活的舌头趁着Thor说话的缝隙直接钻了进去，挑逗着Thor的舌尖扫荡过每一颗牙齿之后又调皮的引诱着对方的舌头到自己这边来，来不及吞下的唾液沿着Loki下巴慢慢滑过修长的脖颈，滴落到夹在两人中间的手上，一边由着Thor在自己嘴里蛮横的攻池掠地，一边带着Thor的双手解开自己的衣带，整件长衫滑落开来，堪堪挂在Loki的双臂上。  
Thor被Loki冰凉的肌肤吓了一跳，匆忙卸下坚硬的铠甲将Loki整个人搂在怀里，这时才发现Loki那件长袍下面竟是一丝不挂，忍不住将扣在腰上的手挪到挺翘的臀部上捏了一下，“Loki，告诉我，你有没有想念我。”Loki并不答话，嘴唇依旧依旧追逐着Thor索要亲吻，只是拉着Thor的手来到双腿间，前面欲望已经完全挺立起来，在两人中间磨蹭，再向后摸去，约顿人独有的阴唇已经一片湿滑，不停收缩的缝隙紧紧吸住了雷神的手指不让离开，Thor顺势将三根手指一起送了进去，频繁抽插带出的水声在这黑暗安静房间里显得分外鲜明，Thor循着记忆找上Loki的敏感点，对准那里不停地抠挖，松开Loki的嘴唇，同时在他的脖颈处用力的吮吸，像是要把他整个人都吞下肚去。  
Loki瞬间就站不住了，双腿软的完全无法支撑，只能挂在Thor的脖子上，听见Thor轻笑出声，十分不忿地打个响指将Thor的衣服都变没了，手向下一探，直接握住了那已经昂扬的挺立，凑到雷神的耳边打趣道，“Brother，你这里是不行了么，只能靠手来满足你饥渴的弟弟了么？”话音刚落，就觉得一阵天旋地转，Thor将他整个人抱起来扔到了床上！火热的身体随即压了上来，胯间的凶器直直的抵上双腿间的缝隙，“你有一晚上的时间来体会我到底行不行，我亲爱的Loki。”说着话，就将那热烫塞了进来，Loki难耐的挺起了腰腹，太久没做过的身体想要一下子承受他哥哥的尺寸实在有点儿困难，而雷神却像毫不知情一样缓慢而坚定挤开他甬道的软肉，狠狠挤压过每一处敏感地带，Loki蜷起脚尖大口的呼吸，连叫都叫不出来，上半身被雷神牢牢压在床上，左侧的乳头被叼在齿间肆意玩弄，些微的刺痛完全比不上身体内部的胀痛酸软，Loki忍不住抬起双腿，环住身上的作怪的哥哥，催促他赶紧进来，Thor没人让他难受太久，一个挺身将自己完全埋了进去，直直撞上了甬道尽头的腔口，Loki被撞得尖叫出声，两条腿无力地滑落下来，夹在两人中间的欲望在完全没被安抚过的情况下直接射了出来，浓稠的白色甚至有一些溅在了Loki的脸上。  
Thor没给他休息的机会，压住身下的人大开大合地用力顶撞，粗壮的柱身每次出来都带出了穴口的软肉。Loki背着疾风暴雨的节奏撞碎了所有的理智，只能紧紧攀附在Thor的身上，刚刚释放过的欲望也慢悠悠的立了起来，甬道的深处被热度烫人的雄壮不停地冲撞着，每一下都稳稳的撞在隐蔽在最深处的腔口上，被撞得酸软从身体内部沿着尾椎一路爬上后脑，越来越多的穴水争先恐后的涌了出来，紧闭的生殖腔口在体液的浸泡下慢慢变软，Thor感觉到Loki身体内部的那张小嘴已经做好了准备，便一手扶着Loki颤颤巍巍的挺立，一手捉住他坚硬的乳粒，手指噼啪闪烁着雷光捏紧乳头，猛一挺身，将自己龟头连带着一小段柱身整个埋进高热的生殖腔，灼热喷洒出来的同时，微弱的电流沿着灼热的体液漫过整个生殖腔顺着Loki的尾椎一路蔓延向上！  
Loki眼前一道白光，从身体内部泛滥的酸涩与快感铺天盖地的将他淹没，那一瞬间他甚至不知道自己身在何处，只觉得下身随着电流高潮而生的液体全数被硕大的龟头堵死在生殖腔内，胸口被电流整个疏通开来，似乎有什么东西沿着电流打开的通路整个喷射了出来！等到他缓过神来的时候，Thor正埋头努力吸着他的胸口，“Loki，你这里好像出了点儿东西，有点儿甜，是什么？”说着舔了舔嘴唇就要再吸一口，Loki慌忙把他的头推开，刚撑起上半身，就被腹中炸裂的刺痛震了回去，Thor的大家伙还埋在他的生殖腔里，Thor刚以动，就拉扯得肚子又是一阵疼痛，Loki忍不住痛呼出声，“别动，好疼！”Thor吓了一跳，不敢再动，只用手摸索着擦掉Loki额头的冷汗，“Loki，Loki，怎么了，我弄伤你了么？我退出来你让我看看好不好?Loki？”Loki皱眉忍过这一波疼痛，拍了拍Thor的胳膊，“你下面不要动，别扯到我的肚子。”说着便小心翼翼的推着Thor慢慢起身，直到Thor躺在床上，Loki捂着肚子骑在Thor的身上，才缓过一口气来，“混蛋，谁让你说都不说一声就放电的！”Thor委屈巴巴的辩解，“我以为你喜欢啊，你之前不是还说这样比较爽么。”Loki软趴趴地捶了他一下，“傻子，我现在可经不起你电。”说着话，Loki驱散了部分黑暗，只留下昏暗的灯光，让Thor能看清他的动作，只见他伸手在腰腹处慢慢摸索，随着双手的动作，一条金绿色的丝绸出现在Loki的腰间，深吸一口气，Loki将丝绸慢慢放松，原本平坦的腹部随着丝绸一层层的剥开竟缓缓鼓了起来，直到Loki将整条丝绸扔到地上，那圆润的弧度已经整个沉甸甸的压在的Thor的腹肌上，他甚至能感觉到里面微微的鼓动，像是在伸展手脚的样子，雷神整个人仿佛被定住，盯着Loki这圆滚滚的肚子完全说不出话来。  
Loki任由他盯了半天，见他还是不说话，不由得有些生气还有点儿不安，瞪了雷神一眼，抱着沉沉的肚子，“约顿人的身体就这么奇怪，你又不是不知道，有什么可大惊小怪的！”说着就要起身，没想到腔口仍旧牢牢地吸着那硕大的龟头，拉扯得Loki双腿无力得又坐了下来，这一下，Thor终于回过神来，紧张地扶稳了Loki，神情无比严肃，“胡闹，你怎么不提前告诉我，这要是真出了事儿，母亲又不在，谁能帮得了忙？！”Loki被他吼得生气，“要不是你躲我躲到中庭去，我用瞒到现在吗，你不用瞎操心，我不用你负责，谁都不用帮我，明天我就回约顿海姆去！”说着挣脱Thor搀扶他的双手，就要起来，Thor被他吓坏了，急忙搂住他侧躺下来，“瞎说什么呢，带着我的孩子你还想跑哪儿去，我这不是后怕么，刚刚电伤你没有，肚子还疼不疼？”一边帮Loki揉着肚子，一边在他额头上印下一吻，看着窝在他怀里的人噘着嘴不说话，神色倒是没有痛苦的样子，Thor才放下心来，在那撅起的嘴唇上又偷亲一下，“几个月了，怎么长得这么快，身体还受得了么？”Loki本来还不想理他，抵不过Thor细碎的亲吻，终于开了口，“五个月，一个男孩一个女孩，谁让你跑那么远，我的神力都要让两个小崽子吸干了。”  
Thor安抚得顺了顺Loki的后背，“好好好，我的错，不过你怎么不派人通知我，我好早点儿回来，也省的你遭罪。”一提这个Loki更生气了，伸手狠狠拧了雷神的腰侧一把，“哼，我哪敢提前找你回来，你去中庭不就为了避开我么，去了没几天，我这边难受的要命，你转头就跟个蝼蚁勾搭到一起了，真是有魅力啊！”Thor觉得自己现在就处在那个咨询师所说的关键点，现在要是说错了话，保证刚刚的浓情蜜意转头就变成刀光剑影，索性也不争辩了，抓起Loki的手放在自己的额头上，“你自己看，看我离开的时候都干了什么，看我一直想着的小骗子究竟是谁。”Loki狐疑的瞪了他一眼，随即闭上眼仔细感受，就见他的脸越来越红，直到最后，收回手，犹豫了半晌，这才红着脸，凑到雷神的嘴上不轻不重的啃了一口。  
Thor明白，小骗子这就算是道歉了，也不敢深闹他，怕他恼羞成怒再变把小刀出来，捅一刀事儿小，刚刚亲热完不能上床就有些悲惨了，按着小骗子又吻了一会儿，Thor才放开他，“Loki，所以你刚刚是产奶了么？”  
直到屁股摔倒地上，Thor也没明白，这句话哪儿错了，急忙爬回来，把背对他的Loki捞进怀里，“Loki，真的没事儿么，我们把母后找回来吧，咱们都没经验，你这又是双胞胎，我实在不放心。”Loki摆弄着他的手指，“好，天亮就给母亲传信，不过你儿子和女儿还没吃饱呢，你得先把前5个月的亏欠给补回来。”Thor没再多话，靠坐在床头，扶着Loki背对着自己坐在重新挺立起来的欲望上面，这回不敢太激烈，只是慢慢将龟头堵在生殖腔口慢慢的研磨，一手撑住Loki的腹底，另一只手抓揉着不算鼓胀但已经柔软起来的胸口。Loki只觉得甬道深处的瘙痒被Thor磨得越发难耐，忍不住自己双腿用力吐出一些坚挺再放松地坐回去，有雷神帮他撑着肚子，倒也不担心会伤到孩子，便一遍遍地把自己深深钉在那烫人的柱身上，胸口被Thor揉捏得发酸，Loki忍不住扭过身体把一侧乳头凑到Thor的嘴边，Thor一口将他含了进去，舌尖不停地戳着坚硬的乳头，牙齿也时不时剐蹭几下敏感的乳尖，Loki抑制不住粘腻的鼻音，“Thor，Thor，轻一点儿，啊，别，别咬，嗯~”拐了好几个弯的尾音在Thor的耳边炸开，直炸得Thor的理智都断了线，一边用力的吮吸嘴里的乳头，一边挺腰迎合着Loki向下的频率，每一下都深深搅在生殖腔的敏感腔口，恨不得将整根都埋在那温暖的地方。  
Loki胸口被吸得发疼，想要向后躲开一些，没想到正被Thor顺着力气压在那尺寸惊人的凶器上，这一下进的格外的深，连双胞胎都被惊动了，在Loki的肚皮上撑出一个小小的鼓包，Loki吓了一跳，前方一松，挺立了良久的欲望一下射了出来，接连不断着的高潮让他的通道不停地收缩，紧紧包裹着Thor的欲望，几乎能描摹出他的形状，“啊，啊，我不行了，Thor，别再大了，我要胀死了，呃啊——”临近喷发的欲望紧紧堵住他的腔口不断胀大，像是野兽成结一般，撑得他难耐的挺高了隆起的肚腹，胸口的奶头还被人紧紧咬在嘴里，这一挺身倒像是主动送上门一般，被Thor按着连吸了好几口，正要推开Thor在他胸口作怪的脑袋，就觉得肚子里的两个小东西仿佛刚刚睡醒一般也跟着凑起了热闹，不停地翻滚起来，是不是还会一脚踹在他隔着一层薄薄皮肉的后穴敏感处，Loki只好不停地在肚子上画圈安抚孩子们，而Thor此时也快到了爆发的边缘，Loki的胸口一疼，整块皮肉被Thor狠狠咬住，Tho人的大手覆在他的双手上压住鼓胀的腹部，将他整个人凶狠地按在怀里，抵着生殖腔里的孕囊，喷射出几十股烫人的精液，将Loki整个操昏了过去。

等到Loki再醒过来，已经是正午时分了，Loki撑着身体想要爬起来，腰间的酸软瞬间把他摔回了柔软的床铺，Loki揉了揉腰，疑惑地掀开被子，打量着自己的肚子，看上去比昨晚还大上两圈，正有些纳闷，Thor就端着牛奶走了进来，把牛奶放在一边，伸手捞起Loki，让他靠在自己怀里，顺手帮他按摩酸软的腰身，“我给母亲传信了，她这就启程回来，大概明天就能到了，到时候让她给你仔细检查一下。”Loki被他揉的舒服，说话愈发粘腻，“嗯，好，再重一点儿，对，就是那儿，嗯，我怎么觉得，肚子好像又大了很多，错觉么？”Thor在身后呛咳了两声，不好意思的开口，“那个，孩子可能吸收了神力，长得快吧。”Loki还是疑惑，“昨晚不就做了两次，不至于这么快吧。”说着还张开两手放在肚皮上比量着大小。Thor迟疑着开口，“那个，你昨晚不是昏过去了么，但是你也知道，我都5个月没碰过你了，两次怎么可能够呢…”声音越来越小，说到最后已经完全听不见了。Loki愣了一下，震惊得回过头看着Thor，“禽兽，以后别想再上我的床！”

当然，这句话在Frigga回来检查过Loki的身体状况以后，就以孩子长得太快，Loki太虚弱为由，被严格执行了起来，而Loki按捺不住，避开Frigga将Thor偷运回房间就是后话了。


End file.
